Prank Wars of Camp Half-Blood
by Silver Twig
Summary: Sadie and Annah arrive at Camp Half-Blood and are immediately indulged in a series of pranks, known as the prank wars.
1. Chapter 1: Initiation

**Prank Wars of Camp Half-Blood**

This is a Silvertwig and Reyna15 fanfiction. This is our first combined fanfiction. This has more humorous storyline. It takes place between the two Percy Jackson series. We will try to update as often as possible. Sorry for any unforeseen delays!

Disclaimer: No we are not Rick Riordan. If we were do you really think we would be writing on fanfiction? He is probably more concerned with getting his book done so he doesn't have a mob of teenagers at his door.

We do own all OC's unless said otherwise. We will accept other people's OC's if they would like to submit them. We would also ideas for pranks this will help with faster updating. You will be recognized. PM if you are interested to either Twig or Reyna. BTW, NOT Reyna from HoO. Also the character Annah name is pronounced on-ah not Anna. (Sorry for the long author's note!) XD

**Chapter One: Initiation: Sadie's POV: Written By Silvertwig**

"Initiation?" asked Annah .

I couldn't believe this, we had just arrived at Camp Half-Blood and got toted down to the Hermes cabin until we were claimed by our Godly parents. Yes I said Gods. When they told me I was like; umm… excuse me, did I hear you right? Or are you just psychotic and just kidnapped me and my best friend Annah.

Of course Annah just said; "Oooh does that mean I can have a big stick to kill monsters with? That would be so cool!" Seriously she just accepted it. Of course, this all looked pretty awesome, but to be able to just accept that on the spot should be impossible.

Now these two guys called the Stolls said we had to pull a prank right we walked in the door. I'm pretty spectacular at pranks, but who knows what crazy thing they might want us to do?

"So what's the prank?" I asked.

"Ok so you and Annah have to dump water from the roof of the Ares cabin," said Travis smiling.

"Sounds easy enough" I said.

"Good luck," he said, grinning evilly. The unnerving thing, is I heard a lot of laughing right after we left the cabin.

Once we finally got on top of the roof with the water which was really hard considering it was tall and surrounded by barbwire, (Don't ask me how I did it I don't know myself) all we had to do was wait and hope we didn't get injured on the way down.

"I hear someone coming" said Annah a little too loudly

"Shhh!" I scolded her.

"Clarisse I promise I didn't touch it!" I heard someone beg. Then I heard the door thrown open. Here we go, I mouthed. I held up my fingers 3, 2, 1.

_Splash!_ After that I heard a slew of cuss words and someone yelling they're on the roof.

"Come on let's go" I yelled at Annah and we jumped off the room.

Now the landing wasn't very graceful. I cried out as Annah fell on top of me, her blonde hair getting in my eyes. Also we had rolled into the barbwire so we were scraped and bloody. A big Ares girl grabbed me and pulled me inside kicking and screaming it felt like one of those horror movies were kids get dragged away by a monster and are never seen again.

"So how to make you pay" said the girl who we dumped the water on, I guessed was Clarisse. Right before they were about to punch our faces in a giant grapevine appeared above Annah's head.

She squeaked and the Ares kids dropped us like we had a disease and starred at us. We seized the opportunity and sprinted out the door. Annah looked pretty funny being chased by a giant, purple glowing, grapevine. Gosh, if every day is like this I'm not going to survive a week. Especially since Clarisse was screaming "THE ARES CABIN WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU LITTLE PUNKS!"


	2. Chapter 2: Making Memories

**Chapter Two: Making Memories: Annah's POV: Written By Reyna**

I ran out the door, following Sadie's lead. The creepy grapevine thing was still following me, and I wished it'd disappear. Especially since all the other campers we ran past were giving me funny looks.

I ran into the Hermes cabin and shut the door. The grapevine stopped outside, waiting for me to leave so it could follow me again. Or so I thought. Sinking to my knees next to Sadie, I smiled as the Hermes cabin cheered us on.

"You _actually _did it!" One of the Stolls twins cheered. I couldn't remember which one he was, they looked so much alike.

"Can we do it again?" I asked, as I got to my feet. I helped Sadie up and we sat down on one of the bunks.

"You bet!" One kid, I didn't know his name, smiled at us.

"But first, let's get you guys cleaned up." The other Stoll twin led us towards the bathroom. "What'd you guys do? Run into the barbed wire?" He joked.

I glanced at Sadie and we chuckled nervously. "Something like that…" she replied. He just laughed.

After we had cleaned up our cuts and scrapes, it was time for dinner. We followed the Hermes cabin to their table and sat down. A tall burly man, walked onto a small platform to give a few announcements. Or, he looked like a man.

I gasped as I saw his lower body was none other than that of a horse.

"He's a _horse!" _I said cheerfully. I had always wanted a horse, but Sadie had said that we never could afford to take one with us when we traveled.

"Well, yeah. That's Chiron. He's a centaur." Some kid down the table said.

"Ooooh…" I was amazed. "I wish _I _could be half-horse!" Some of the other campers laughed at my remark.

"Annah and Sadie, would you please wave your hands so we can see you?" The centaurs voice boomed and I raised my hand. A few campers cheered. Next to me, Sadie raised her hand as well.

"These are our two new campers everyone! They will be staying in the Hermes cabin until they are claimed by their parents!" Chiron explained. A camper with blonde hair rushed up to the centaur. She whispered something to him.

"Oh! It appears as though one of our new friends has been claimed already!" He smiled. Everybody eagerly waited to hear who. Apparently lots of people wanted new campers in their cabin.

"Annah? Would you come here?"

I looked at Sadie who motioned me forward.

"Come on! Listen to the horse!" She whispered.

I smiled and ran up to the centaur. I really, really, wanted to ask him if I could ride him someday, but figured now wasn't a good time.

"Yessir?" I asked.

"It appears you have been claimed already." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Maybe, maybe not?" _I_ honestly didn't know, but he didn't know that.

He laughed. "Yes, well, I think you did." He gently grabbed my arm and raised it in the air. "Cabin Twelve! Meet your newest member! Annah, daughter of Dionysus!"

One of the tables cheered loudly and Chiron gestured for me to go and sit with them. I laughed as they made a seat for me and handed me a glass. Inside was a reddish liquid. I took a sip. It was sweet, and tasted like cherry. The counselor, Pollux, informed me it was called Kool-Aide, and was a very popular drink choice.

We held a cheer, and I saw that everyone had a different drink in their cup. Well, some were the same, but mostly different.

Sadie watched as Annah was accepted into her cabin. She was glad for Annah, but a little sad. They would no longer stay in the same cabin. Travis told her that the Hermes cabin and the Dionysus cabin did a lot of activities together, and that made her feel a little better. Still, she wished she'd be claimed so she could fell like she belonged somewhere too.

After dinner and camp songs, everyone went back to their cabins. I decided I wanted to stop by and see Sadie.

I bumped into her as she was walking back to her cabin.

"Hey Sadie!" I giggled.

"Hey Annah, are you okay?" Sadie saw the girl stagger for a moment.

"I'm great!" I felt my voice slur. Sadie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you…..drunk?" She whispered. I shook my head rapidly. I didn't think I was, but I couldn't really tell.

Sadie reached forward and grabbed the glass from my hand. She stared at the empty cup and sniffed it.

"Kool-Aide? Seriously?" She looked me in the eye. "How many cups did you have?"

"Six…" I giggled. She stared at me, wide eyed. Pollux called my name from across the field. I gave Sadie a sloppy hug and ran over to join my cabin. She waved as I ran off, a weird look on her face.

I ran inside the cabin. Someone had brought a boom box and we pumped up the radio. I was soo excited. It took me till midnight to realize we weren't going to go to sleep. Pollux had had eight cans of Diet Coke, and was no more "sober" than the rest of us. It was a night to remember.

Sadie, on the other hand, was having just as much fun. Their cabin was in the middle of planning another series of pranks on various cabins. We had one for the Apollo cabin, one for the Aphrodite cabin, and even another for the Ares. Sadie smiled as she helped draw one of the blueprints for the layout of the prank. It was going to be spectacular.

Little known to the Hermes cabin, but Ares had the same idea. They were plotting revenge on the Hermes cabin, and it wasn't going to be pretty. Especially since Clarisse herself came up with the idea.

Around one in the morning the various cabins settled down. The boom box was shut off, blueprints put away, and revenge stored for another day. Before going to bed, Sadie sent a small prayer to the gods, wishing to be claimed by one of them. The last thing she remembered before going to sleep, was the glowing symbol of the caduceus as she drifted off.

I woke up to the sound of a large bugle. I glanced at where I was. I was lying in a bed with two other girls, all of our faces stained red from the Kool-Aide we had last night. I got up and walked over to the bathrooms drowsily. Splashing water on my face, I washed off the red stains. Pollux had woken up, and ten minutes later he led our cabin to breakfast. I ran over to Sadie, who seemed a little more tired than usual.

"What's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"Oh…you know…...stuff." She said with a smile. I knew she was talking about pranks, and I smiled with her.

"Anything interesting happen?" I asked curious. Sadie nodded slowly. She looked around before leaning towards my ear.

"I got my sign." She whispered to me. I stared at her for a moment before tilting my head in confusion.

"Sign? What sign?"

She sighed and leaned in further.

"I got it last night, and this morning." She smiled even wider. I leaned forward and she spoke once more.

"I'm a daughter of Hermes."


	3. Chapter 3: I Get Seriously Boared

**A/N Hey guys if any one is actually reading this I'd just like to say sorry it took so long life has been hectic. BTW If you have any prank ideas not too late to PM me or Reyna 15. Fun story recently I shoved my friend Samuel into Tartarus ( also called the hole in the hammock) . Then me and Soara had a quoting contest were we she yelled " May the odds be ever in your favor" and I would scream back the prophecy of seven from HoO to determine which series was better and yes this was in a public place then she killed Percabeth. Anyways story ho!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson though I do quote it a lot!**

**We Get Seriously Boared Sadie POV**

I was lying on top of my bunk bed looking back on my day. Shortly after I had my little chit chat with Annah my being claimed was announced. Apparently a giant glowing caduceus in a dark room is fairly noticeable. Who would have guessed that one? After breakfast I noticed when I was around other campers they tended to check their pockets for any missing valuables. Hey I wasn't complaing though because if people expected me to steal from them because of the whole my dad is the god of thieves thing, well who was I to disappoint?

When me and Annah had been on the run from monsters I had to steal so we could survive. I had always felt kind of bad ( well ok not that bad it was pretty fun) because they didn't know what they were up against and weren't expecting it, but the kids at Camp Half- Blood were asking for it. They assumed I was a thief any ways so what's the harm?

Even though I had only been here three days and it felt like home. I didn't get too see Annah quite as much as normal, but we spent every free second together joined at the hip.

Overall it had been a good first day officially part of the Hermes cabin. You know what I even have a new pack of gum to prove it curtsey of an Apollo kid( heh heh heh sucker ) . I was just about dozing off when all heck broke loose. The door slammed open ( and yes doors can do that) someone threw air horns with the trigger taped down in the room though I couldn't actually see it. But I've used them enough to know what they sound like).

Then someone yelled " ARES RULES!" . About ten second later there was a bunch of thudding that sounded like hooves? By now most people in my cabin were screaming and in my sleepy haze to see what was going on I almost fell off my bed. I heard someone who actually did fall to the ground make a thunk. Before I knew it my bunk mate Lucy, who slept on the bottom was up on top with me. " Whaa" I stammered.

" Look down" she said so I did.

I saw five boars rampaging on the floor. Everyone who had been on the bottom was now on top. When we finally started too shoo them out it took FOREVER and when we were done it was 5am and half the cabin was at the infirmary. Anyone who wasn't was picking up the carnage the boars had left behind. We were going to get the Ares cabin back and get them back good.

**Ok hope you liked the chappie and if you did please review. Well if you didn't review anyways we want to know how to make this better! Also if you are wondering how Reyna post on here well let's just say Leo helped her ok? Plus did you know it's fun to tell people you are going to shove them into Tartartus when they do something you do not like then watch them stare at you until you explain it is from greek mythology? ( yes I'm talking to you Samuel!) On the that happy note thanks for reading! **


End file.
